The present invention relates to the field of powered orthotics.
In general, devices for aiding crippled persons in walking are known in the art, as demonstrated by U.S. Pat. No. 4,557,257 to Fernandez. However, such devices are bulky and burdensome to manipulate. Other systems, such as the Lower Extremity Exoskeleton set forth in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0260620, establish a means for providing power at a knee joint. However, there is still seen to exist a need for an orthotic device which can be made compact and wearable by a person, but also provides the power necessary to aid a person in carrying a load. Additionally, there is seen to exist, a need for an orthotic device which powers both a thigh joint and a knee joint in a manner which aids a person in performing a natural walking motion.